Angels 2
by allusia16
Summary: the sequel to angels finished...with Juliet falling and Gabriel's Obsession with her safety how is Allusia suppose to make the right decisions and choices for herself


_Angels 2- part 1_

_ I wasn't sure how to take all this in. I could experience fear and I was to be in father's army. My rank as a submissive was gone and replaced with the rank: soldier. _

_ "Now that you can feel fear I think you are ready to fight beside your brother and husband." father explained clearly. I looked at him confused._

_ "I am honestly shocked but I am honored to fight alongside the other soldiers." I said in a monotone. Father nodded his approval._

_ "Good now go rest you have training in the morning and your armor will already be in your home." he told. I bowed with respect._

_ "Yes father." I said and turned and walked out of the temple with so much in my head that I could hardly speak. Once I was out of the temple I headed to my home. The halls were quiet but not for long. A firm hand grabbed my forearm and I was found against the wall. I was met Michael's sad yet raging eyes._

_ "What happened, Allusia? You must tell me what happened to Juliet." he demanded his grip on my arm tightening. I winced._

_ "Michael please, you're hurting me." I said. He sighed and released me._

_ "Please Allusia just tell me what happened." he said. I remembered what she told me. Now I was angry because it was his fault my sister left._

"_She left because you didn't want her anymore. You broke her heart and she couldn't stand living here knowing that you no longer cared about her." I said with distaste and shoved pass him leaving him an unreadable facial expression. I sighed as I reached the door of my home. I felt bad for what I said to him. He was hurt already and I made it worse for him. I opened the door then jumped a little to see Gabriel at the end of my bed holding something up and studying it._

_ I closed my door slowly so I wouldn't disturb him._

_ "Gabriel?" I asked wandering why he was here unannounced yet it was okay in a way for him to show up. When I finally got close enough to him I saw what he was holding. A metal breast plate of a soldier's uniform. He looked at me and for once I could see confusion._

_ "Why do you have the armor of a soldier's uniform, my love?" he asked yet I could tell he wasn't using 'my love' in an affectionate way. I looked on my bed to see metal silk undergarments and metal pants shoes and a sheath containing my new sword. It was so beautiful and yet scary in a way too. This would mean I'd have to kill and that was something I could never do. When he saw my gaze lingering on the armor, Gabriel frowned, "Allusia!" I blinked a few time and looked back at him._

_ "Explain this." he demanded lifting the armor up at me. I sighed and looked down then back up at him._

_ "Father has placed me in your army." I said quite proudly. His eyes widened and he didn't look too happy._

_ "What, why would father do this?" he asked looking on the ground for the answer. I walked closer to him._

_ "It's not a bad thing Gabriel." I commented. He looked up at me sharply._

_ "To me it is, Allusia. I can't stay focus on the battlefield if I'm too busy worrying about your safety." he said. I tensed up at his words._

_ "I am not a submissive anymore, Gabriel I am a soldier now and if you can train me like you train your soldiers then you won't have anything to worry about." I said._

_ "I don't have time to teach you everything I know." he said with annoyance. _

_ "Then I will find someone who will." I stated firmly. His body tensed and I knew I had said the wrong thing. He walked closer to me._

_ "Who like Raphael? I don't think so. If anyone is to teach you it will be me or Michael." he commanded. I placed my fingers on my forehead clearly aggravated._

_ "When does training start?" I asked calmly and looked at him. He looked back at my armor._

_ "At first light." he answered. I nodded._

_ "Then I'll be there." I stated. He knew he had no choice but to accept father's choice so he nodded once then started to remove his armor. I flexed an eyebrow at him._

_ "What are you doing?" I asked._

_ "You aren't use to waking up early like a soldier so I am staying here for a few days so you can wake up with me and get use to rising early. I will not tolerate my soldiers being late and you will get no special treatment or be an exception." he said looking back at me from time to time to see how I'd react. I nodded and walked to my bathing room._

_ "I wouldn't want it any other way." I answered taking my hair down and folding my wings a little more. I looked at Gabriel to see he was in silk pants. His wings looked bigger compared to mine and he rolled his shoulders and placed his armor in a corner of the room. I went to my closet and pulled out a white silk wrap and took off my clothes and started to wrap my chest and then my waist. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Gabriel observing me as he lied down on the bed._

_ When I was clothed I turned and got under the covers. Gabriel instantly wrapped his arms around my slim waist and pulled me to his chest so now both our chests were touching. He was so warm and I could feel his heart beating against his chest as well as my own._

_ "I will make sure you are one of the best soldiers in father's army. I smiled and touched his cheek._

_ "You and Michael are father's favorite soldiers. I could never compare to you or him." I said softly. Gabriel smiled._

_ "You were father's favorite submissive but now you too will be one of his most favorite soldiers." he said gallantly. I chuckled._

_ "You have too much faith in me my love." I said. His fingers played with my hair as he continued to stare at me._

_ "What is wrong with having more faith then needed?" he chuckled. I sighed sadly which made his chuckling stop._

_ "I told Michael and Juliet to have faith and that tore them apart." I said. Gabriel touched my cheek now slowly rubbing his thumb over my cheek bones. He had arms of a killer, but that was because he has killed many for my father. He's killed men, women, and even children all under the orders of my father. We always won. I didn't want the hands of a killer._

_ "This is not your fault. You were being a friend to them and trying to sooth their worries." he told. Even though he was right I still felt bad._

_ "You're right." I said. He lightly kissed me and I kissed him back. He moved closer on me and ended up on top of me. His right arm kept him up so he wouldn't crush me. His other hand slid down my waist playing with my silk wrap and he soon started to clench them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as our kiss grew more intense._

_ "Shouldn't… we be resting so we'll have energy to get up tomorrow?" I said pulling back and he began kissing my neck._

_ "I…have enough energy for tonight and tomorrow." he said. I heard a tearing sound and I looked down to see he had torn my silk sleep wear. I giggled._

_ "You have a habit of ripping clothes off me my love." I breathed. His hand rested on my thigh and he looked up at me._

_ "Forgive me but to me you seem to be wearing too many clothes when I'm in the mood for you." he said roughly yet passionately at the same time. I moaned at his tone and he attacked my lips again pressing his body harder on mine. I tried my best to keep my wings closed even though his was starting open more._

_ "You're control over your actions is fading slowly but surely." I said lightly. He looked into my eyes as he pants a little._

_ "That's the effect you have on me. Allusia." he said. I cocked my head slightly._

_ "Yes?" I asked. He shook his head slightly._

_ "No more talking." he commanded huskily and kissed me once more silencing any thoughts I wished to say aloud. I moaned more as our kiss grew intense and he ran his fingers through my black hair and my hands began to slide down from his neck until I was touching his back and wings. I slid them down his stomach now and grasped the top of his pants. He slowly removed the only piece of clothing on him and he ripped my skirt right down the middle. He held me tighter and closer as he kissed me, his hands trailing over my breast and up to my neck softly holding them. He moaned softly and his lower half was pressing into me hard so I could tell he was trying to put himself between my legs. _

_ Without thinking I opened my legs and he surprised me by wrapping his arm around my right leg and pulling it over his shoulder. His kisses became hungrier and harder as well. I could tell he was losing control of his urges without saying anything Gabriel thrusted into me hard. I gasped out and for some reason it didn't hurt like crazy. Was it because I was a soldier now? He was thrusting so hard and I knew he had lost control but since I could handle it I didn't mind. My body felt so hot I had to bite my lip to stifle my yelling. I panted and gasped as the pleasure increased inside me. I clutched his shoulders and unconsciously clenched around him which made him moan out. Our bodies started to glisten with sweat as our chest moved with each others. He lifted my other leg up and continued move. His eyes were closed and so were mine. I let out a slight yell and he growled a little as he thrusted faster. My head was about to roll back but Gabriel placed his hand behind my neck pulling me back and kissing me. We kept moaning against each other's lips until we both found our release._

_ I panted slowly and Gabriel rested beside me and I could see how much he was trying to breathe. I smiled and stared up at the ceiling._

_ "Was I too rough?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head._

_ "No."I answered softly. He looked happy by that. It was silent for a moment._

_ "What do you fear?" I heard him ask suddenly. I looked at him with curious eyes wandering what made him bring up this sudden question._

_ "Losing the ones I love." I answered as I turned to him. He chuckled dryly._

_ "That is everyone's fear but as your own person what do you fear?" he asked. I wanted to tell him that killing someone was my fear, but I couldn't that was the secret I didn't want anyone to know yet, a soldier of the creator who is afraid to fight._

_ "I haven't really thought about it. What about you?" I asked. He laughed._

_ "My little Delilah wants to know my most powerful secret that can make me, Sampson, weak if she finds out." he stated jokingly. I chuckled not wanting to believe that he compared us as the powerful Sampson and beautiful Delilah._

_ "Me, Delilah?" I asked. He arched his left eyebrow._

_ "Of course I am the strongest angels here. No one must know my weakness." he said as if jokingly and seriously at the same time. I could only chuckle at how conceited he was sometimes._

_To be continued_

_Angels 2- part 2_

_ I fell asleep against Gabriel's chest and was surprisingly not tired when he woke me up hours later._

_ I slid on my new armor and was surprised at how my whole body shifted due to the armors weight. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked muscular in this armor and on my back rested two sheathes with swords in each. I sighed silently because I saw Juliet in this mirror. I felt like I was replacing her somehow. What would become of her? This made me worried. Gabriel was behind me and was just watching me and as if knowing what I was thinking placed his hands on my waist and pulled me to his body._

_ "Worry not for everything will be okay. Father will know what to do about our sister." he whispered. I sighed once more and nodded. Gabriel hesitantly released me and went to the door. He opened it and walked out. I looked at myself one last time before leaving the room after my husband. I followed beside him and took to the sky with him. He looked so serious that I didn't know if I was allowed to talk but since I had nothing to say I remained silent._

_ We arrived at the training grounds to see the soldier already sparing and practicing formations. They all looked busy. I looked at Gabriel who was observing them. When the soldier saw Gabriel they all seemed to file in line in front of him and they were almost statuesque as they bowed to their commander._

_ "Soldiers, Allusia has been placed in our army by father himself. I trust you will give her the respect that you give me." he commanded. The soldiers yelled "Yes commander" and were ordered to resume their training. I saw Raphael who looked happy to see me. He seemed to still be happy upon seeing me that he didn't care about me and Gabriel being bonding but I knew that Gabriel would have problems with me and Raphael's friendship. I knew Gabriel didn't like to talk about things unless he really needed to or it was a concern to him. That's why he wouldn't talk about Juliet's falling. Michael did not leave and I knew I had to apologize to him. He came over to Gabriel and I and I was about to speak but he only nodded._

_ "No need to apologize. You are right I am the reason she left." he said sadly. I shook my head and touched his cheeks lightly and I saw Gabriel tense but say nothing._

_ "No. I should not have said such things. Have you been bonded with any one?" I asked._

_ "This is hardly the time to talk about a past event. Michael will show you the fighting stances." Gabriel said butting in and sort of glaring at the two of us visibly not liking the physical contact I was giving Michael. Michael took a step away from me and nodded._

_ "Yes commander. Allusia I shall wait for you on the field." he said sadly and turned and walked back to field. Gabriel grasped my forearm turning my attention to him. He squinted at me a little._

_ "What was that about?" he asked in an alpha like tone. I looked at Michael then at Gabriel._

_ "Nothing I said something I shouldn't have said and I decided to apologize to him." I explained. He didn't look sure of my answer now and I rolled my eyes which made him glare harder. "It was over Juliet. Sometimes I think you're a little too possessive over me." I smirked. His eyes softened a little._

_ "That's my job as the dominant one. Now go train I will check on you shortly." he said. I knew if I argued about him being the dominant one between us I knew he'd try and prove himself later and even though I had no problem with that I only nodded respectfully._

_ "Yes commander." I answered and started walking towards Michael. Maybe I could talk to Michael more, if he wanted to that was. I had a strange sense that Gabriel would be watching me train for most of the day._

_ I approached Michael and it look as if he was waiting for me. In his hand was a sword and he looked so determined. I smiled but when he didn't smile back I knew it was time to be serious. He only nodded and I stopped in front of him. It didn't take me long to learn everything I needed to know. Five days had passed and now sparring was just an easy thing. I usually sparred with Michael but today I decided to spar with Raphael. I hadn't really talked to him since the time of bonding. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder softly. He turned and looked at me then smiled._

_ "Allusia." he said happily. I smiled._

_ "Would you mind sparring with me? I haven't spoken with you in a while." I told. I found out on my own Michael had not found a mate. I wander if Raphael found someone. He grinned._

_ "Of course I would love to." he answered. I smiled and led him to my own little spot and pulled out my two swords. He smirked and took out his sword and pointed it at me. He came at me first and I ducked my body so he'd miss and I came down on him but his wings folded around him and I could hear the clanging sounds my sword made and he pushed me back and I spun a little seeing if I could cut him with my new metallic wings._

_ Raphael jumped over me and I stopped and looked at him for a second. He looked confused as to why I stopped._

_ "Were you paired with someone?" I asked softly. His body shifted and he put his sword away and turned and started to walk away from me. I tucked my swords behind my back and followed behind him._

_ "Raphael please I want to know if you've found someone that's made you happy." I pled. He swiftly spun around and grasped my shoulders firmly._

_ "The only person who makes me happy is standing right in front of me. She is also taken paired with someone else." he said and he sounded so heartbroken. My eyes softened at his words. I never knew how hurt he felt and strongly he felt for me. I wanted to hug him and tell him it was alright but I knew Gabriel would be so upset and angry._

_ "Raphael, I'm sorry that I made you feel this. But I can't change what's happened." I said softly. I couldn't deal with losing Raphael and Juliet. It would tear my soul in half beyond repair. Raphael sighed and nodded._

_ "You are right and to answer your question I haven't been paired yet. Maybe next time." he explained and smiled a little smile, but I didn't believe it to be a true smile. I smiled and nodded. Before anything else could happen Uriel was at our side._

_ "Father has asked that you work on one more home. He needs it done quickly for a new soul that has entered heaven. The commander has been informed and says you will be guarding Juliet's old post which is at the temple." he said in a commanding tone. I hid my grimace at the thought of replacing Juliet and nodded._

"_Yes sir." I said and he walked off. I wasn't sure how he was taking Juliet leaving. I wasn't sure if I should ask him either. I looked at Raphael to see him gone. I sighed and knew he was somewhere around here. I looked around for Gabriel and maybe even Michael and saw them teaching some soldiers. I quickly spread my wings and took off. I had to get out of my armor for when I worked I had to feel free and at ease. I returned home and took off my armor. It felt good to feel the weight drop from my body. I slipped into a comfortable white dress that showed my knees a little grabbed my tools and flew out my window._

_I flew around until I found the house which was behind the temple. The roof was half way done. It wouldn't take me long to finish. I wanted to get back so I could train with Michael and see if I could console him any._

_He just hadn't been the same since Juliet. I was worried and so was Gabriel but he showed little concern. He was too drawn into his duties. I flew on top of the house and began my work. It didn't take long to finish and I looked up at the sky to see time hadn't passed much. I had about thirty minutes to myself before I had to start my patrol. I guess I would spend it walking around the temple. I put my tools away and slowly walked to the back of the temple. No one was here. It was dark on this side and I was left to my thoughts._

_I kept my hands clasped together as I took in and appreciated all the silence that was given to me. The grass was so green and animals roamed without a care in the world. _

_His scent came quickly but before I could react I found myself lightly against the wall shielded from all eyes. Gabriel's lips were upon mine in a heated kiss and he had his body firmly pressed against mine and a soft moan escaped my lips as he softly bit my lower lip._

_A soft shiver went down my spine and I knew I wanted Gabriel now. He suddenly pulled back and stared down at me with lust filled eyes and his expression was unreadable._

"_I want to try something I learned from earth." he whispered softly and I could tell how much lust was locked inside him from how dark his eyes were. No words were coming from my mouth so I nodded. Gabriel looked down and grasped my waist and starts to lift me up. As my waist line is starting to be lined up with him he looks up at me._

"_Hold yourself there." he commanded. I was still confused but spread my wings and soon my legs were on his shoulders and spread apart which made my face heat up._

"_What do you plan to do?" I asked softly. He looked up at me softly._

"_If this is too uncomfortable for you, you can stop me." he said calmly and leaned forward. I waited for a second and started to gain an idea of what was going to happen._

"_Gabe-" my words were cut off when I felt something wet licking my walls. I gasped softly as heat built in my chest. He was licking me down there. My legs felt numb and I start to feel really good and hot. I started to roll my body against Gabriel who held my knees and kept licking and I was going crazy._

_My breathing increased and I couldn't control my moaning. I let my head fall back a little and I clutched Gabriel's hair as I felt his tongue go inside me and he sucked lightly and was really good at this. He sucked harder and my toes curled and my stomach tightened. I heard him moan lightly and kept sucking. Then he licked a spot that made me buck against his face. Sensing this, Gabriel sucked and licked harder on that spot until I found my release and I felt a little embarrassed for releasing into his mouth. My breathing steadied and I was released and I lightly fell to my feet and my legs were unsteady but Gabriel held me and he licked his lips lightly as if savoring the taste of something delicious._

_I could only stare at him with foggy eyes and blinked._

"_And you learned that from earth?" I asked. He smirked._

"_I was observing some of earth's sexual ways and saw something I shouldn't have seen but decided to observe and the woman looked as if she received a lot of pleasure from the male's actions so I decided to try and see if you would enjoy the same treatment." he explained keeping his hands firmly on my waist as if not wanting to let me go. I nodded._

"_Well I did enjoy it a lot but I can't imagine how that must've felt for you." I said trying to sound subtle. He smirked and leaned in towards me._

"_You taste very delicious." he whispered. Another shiver went down my spine and I looked up at him with a smile._

"_I will have to pay you back you one day you know?" I stated. He smirked and shook his head._

"_I look forward to it. Now go get your armor we have patrolling to do." he said kissing me on my forehead._

_To be continued_

_Angels 2- part 3_

_It was late and I was wide awake looking around at my post in front of the temple. Uriel was standing on the other side of the door and it was my first time patrolling with him. I simply looked over the land and saw how beautiful it was._

"_What did she say before she left?" I heard Uriel ask in a monotone. I looked at him to see him still looking ahead in a tall stance._

"_Nothing worth repeating but I never asked how you felt on this. I mean she was your bond mate." I said. He didn't look at me._

"_I wanted someone else and it shocked me and it made me wonder why father had paired us together. When she fell it was surprising but I felt as if I had seen it coming. Michael said he didn't want her and a part of me was happy to hear that but I saw the pure betrayal in Juliet's eyes. I should've seen she would do something like this. I guess I was too caught up in my happiness of being paired that I didn't think of her needs and it's partly my fault I didn't see her misery." he explained vividly. I shook my head._

"_None of this is your fault." I said looking around. He finally looked at me._

"_Then whose fault is it because I know I need someone to blame. I cannot blame Michael yet I wish to. Honestly I'm filled with emotions." he said lightly. I looked at him wishing I could understand his pain but sadly I couldn't._

"_I wish I knew the answer." I responded. Uriel only nodded and looked forward. The sun rose and I was allowed to go home. I took off my armor and loved how the extra weight was lifted off of me._

_I remained in my bed just resting my body. Being a soldier was so different from the normal life I use to lead. It was so peaceful but now I fight and kill. I've never been in a war before but I cannot imagine how my first war will be by my friend's side, by Gabriel's side._

_Weight added to my bed and my eyes, which were closed due to my thoughts, opened. I turned to see red hair and wings. Raphael. He looked down at me with soft eyes and there was nothing in his eyes yet a strange confidence loomed in his blue orbs. I had enough space to turn around to face him._

"_Raph-"but before I could finish his lips were upon mine. My eyes widened as he took my shock as an opportunity to roll on top of me. I couldn't believe what was happening. I tried to struggle but I was too weak from training and guarding my post that I couldn't throw him off. I felt his hand start to trail my body and I started to grow nervous._

"_Raphael, no you mustn't." I groaned yet he continued to kiss me and trail kisses down my neck. I started to pant lightly and his hand rested on my breast._

"_All these places HE gets to touch." he whispered to himself. I tried to move him by pushing his shoulder but he held me down with his other hand._

"_No Raphael stop you aren't thinking right." I whimpered._

"_You are right I am not but I cannot let you go knowing you'll only be in the hands of the commander…the one angel I know I mustn't hate but I have to." he said then I felt him bite the mark on my shoulder, the mark which paired me to Gabriel. I gasped and moaned out and Raphael was thrown off me and against the wall. I lifted myself up to see Michael glaring at Raphael with anger and his sword pointed at Raphael warning him not to take another step._

"_Raphael you are not thinking clearly. What you were about to do was going to go against everything father has taught you. Worst of all Commander Gabriel wouldn't be too happy. You know this from personal experience." he said in such a dark tone that I had never heard from him before. Raphael stared at him._

"_Brother you do not understand this feeling I have for Allusia is far greater then Gabriel's love." he explained. I winced at his words. I looked at Michael to see him shake his head._

"_You do not know the meaning of love…or what it means to lose someone you love." he whispered. Raphael nodded._

"_I'm losing Allusia as it is. I will not be like you and lose the woman I love." he growled. I shook my head._

"_That's not fair. Michael loves Juliet and Gabriel loves me." I said boldly. Michael looked hurt by Raphael's words but didn't show it._

"_Get out of here Raphael. If Gabriel ever finds out things will not end well for you." he warned. I looked at Raphael who only glared at Michael. Michael's sword didn't drop and I knew if things didn't end now there would be a fight and Gabriel would soon get involved and that meant he'd be watching me where ever I went and wouldn't trust any guy around me. Raphael shot me a glance before turning and flying out the window. My eyes watched with sadness and I felt so hurt that my friend was feeling this way. Michael turned and looked at me._

"_Are you alright?" he asked concerned. I shook my head and plopped into my bed._

"_No. What am I to do Michael? There is too much going on right now and if Gabriel finds out then who knows what he will do. He could kill Raphael and I don't want there to be death because of me." I said looking at Michael with distress. Michael slid his sword back into his sheath and silently marched over and sat beside me._

"_You told me once to have faith once-"_

"_And it split you and Juliet apart." I blurted with tears in my eyes. He shook his head._

"_No. Have faith. I know in your heart you'll make the right choices. You're strong." he explained. I wanted to believe him but right now I just couldn't. Not with what's happened lately. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up but no I knew I had to get through this. I nodded in Michael's direction._

"_Thank you my brother." I said whispered. He nodded._

"_I will see you at practice tomorrow." he said. I nodded and simply looked down at the floor and like that he was gone…like Juliet. I placed my hand over my shoulder to see bite marks had healed over my mark. This was not a good sign but I could not deal with it now. I was too tired._

_The next day was a dangerous day. Training was off for both Michael, Raphael, and I. Michael was watching both me and Raphael train, separately of course. Raphael seemed angry when he sparred and my aim was off in throwing my spears. This distracted Michael also in training with Gabriel. I looked at my target and threw my spear without thought. I missed and it annoyed me greatly._

"_Allusia aim and fire, take your time!" I heard Gabriel scold from across the field. It was obvious that he was watching me. I looked at him and nodded with respect before turning back to my target. I was angry that Raphael had done this to me. He made me edgy and anxious. I heard Gabriel yelling at Raphael for swinging at a soldier named Cel, mindlessly._

_While this was going on I had missed another target. Michael glided over to me and leaned in towards me._

"_You must focus sister. Having disobedient soldier's makes Gabriel very angry and he will be less eager to go easy on you." he whispered. I sighed and shook my head._

"_I can't take my eyes off him Michael. His face haunts my mind. Raphael is unpredictable now. In his heart he is confused and scared." I answered truthfully. He gave me a look that showed no remorse._

"_Confused or not he had no right to do what he did last night and you know this." he stated. I agreed. The three of us had been watching each other train. I knew Raphael wouldn't do anything in front of Gabriel. He wasn't foolish but I knew he would try his attempts again and I would heal his mind before that happened again. Before we knew it Gabriel was marching in our direction with Raphael not too far behind him. Michael's shoulders rose as he took a step away from me and looked at the two archangels. When we were all together Gabriel looked at us._

"_Was your discussion so important that you had to stop training?" he asked in a commanding tone. Michael and I looked at each other then I looked down and he looked away. Raphael silently observed me._

_We didn't answer him and he glared and took a step back so now Raphael was near forming a square and Gabriel could look at us all._

"_Is there a reason you three have been slacking off in your training? If the gates of heaven were torn down and we were in battle you'd all be killed!" he yelled. Some of the soldiers were looking but said nothing and continued their training. I visibly cringed and Michael looked at Gabriel trying his hardest not to look at Raphael as to not give him away. I was glad he didn't because I wanted him to see if we could only be friends and nothing more._

_I finally looked up at Gabriel and he looked directly at me._

"_Forgive us commander. We are all a bit…off today. We will perfect after a few minutes." I explained. His hard gaze didn't soften._

"_I wish to see perfection every day Allusia." he scolded. Michael nodded almost to himself._

"_Perfection is what you will have commander." I said not really in the mood to use my tricks on him. I looked at Michael._

"_We will back to normal tomorrow," then I looked at Raphael, "Won't we?" Gabriel looked at Raphael who nodded casually and reverentially._

"_Of course." he said and looked down into submission but I knew he was lying. Gabriel nodded in our direction._

"_Get back to training." he demanded and gave me a steely glance before stalking off._

_Michael and I glared at Raphael who looked at us emotionlessly before walking off himself. Michael and I looked at each other before sighing to ourselves._

_To be continued_

_Angels 2- part 4_

_I wanted to ask father about Juliet but he would not answer me. He would somehow talk about his early creations. He made it perfectly clear that he didn't want me to worry but I still worried for her. I wandered what she was doing and who was she doing it with. Today we weren't training but the gates were heavenly guarded. I snuck off into the Garden of Eden without word. I made sure I wasn't seen by Michael, Raphael, or Gabriel. I needed to get away from it all. I knew it wasn't smart to leave without word. I was a soldier that could b needed but right now I was resting under a tree looking up at the sky. Would father send someone after Juliette? It's been months since she had become a fallen and I have yet to hear news of her. It was like she didn't even exist in heaven which worried me even more. _

_I sighed to myself. How were Michael and Uriel taking this? I could see the pain in Michael's eyes and the confusion in Uriel's. I lifted myself and picked an apple off the branch of the tree I sat under. I looked at it and realized I never really enjoyed the happiness of life._

_Even though I wasn't the angel without fear anymore I still felt nothing for it as if I can express it but not truly understand it. I took a bite of the apple. It was delicious and it made me smile to the air. I chewed it slowly and embraced the pleasure it gave me._

_I looked down at the red bright fruit to see I only took one bite. That one bite made me so excited it almost made me feel alive. I knew I'd have to return soon for the Garden of Eden wasn't a place the angel could just socialize at. I inhaled once letting my chest stretch into my brown silk wrap and I could feel the energy of the apple going through me. I turned and started walking back towards heaven. I had been there for two days and I knew Gabriel would be worried about me and maybe a little upset. It was a bad choice for me to leave without word. When I was back in Heaven I was confronted by a few friends and soldiers._

"_Are you alright?" Cel asked seriously. I only nodded and assured them that I was alright. After the crowd dispersed I was only left with Gabriel. He simply stood there emotionlessly yet I knew he was angry and scared and relieved. He simply turned and started walking. I would be a fool not to follow. He walked back to his home and opened his door for me. I nervously walked in and he followed and I heard the door shut softly._

"_What were you thinking?" he asked and not in a harsh tone but it seemed he was being literal. I turned to him._

"_I needed to get away." I answered slowly. He squinted at me._

"_To get away, that's why you left without word?" he asked in a hard tone. I nodded once._

"_I know it wasn't a smart decision but I had to." I retorted. He shook his head._

"_What has stirred you lately? Something is wrong I can feel it. I know Michael has been watching Raphael and he and you are failing in your training. I tried to ignore it thinking the matter will settle itself out but I can clearly see it won't. I cannot have weak soldiers or soldiers who aren't ready for battle. So tell me what it is!" he demanded. I stared at him for a second. I couldn't tell him not until I could save Raphael myself but I had realized that I can't. I can't save him and it hurt me._

_I shook my head at him and it made him tense._

"_It's nothing you need to concern yourself the matter is cleared." I answered. Gabriel shook his head again and took a step towards me._

"_No it is not. What is going on, is it Raphael…has he done something to you?" he asked. I couldn't lie to him and I couldn't tell him either. I sighed and looked away. Next thing I knew Gabriel was right in front of me with his fingers curled under my chin and making me look at him._

"_He kissed me." I answered but that was all I would tell him. Gabriel eyes seemed to darken and I saw it. He was about to speak when I see him look down at my shoulder and he froze. I looked down to see what he was looking at and forgot about the scar over my mark._

"_He did more than just kiss you." he growled and headed for the door and I knew he was going to go find him._

"_Gabriel no!" I yelled and stopped him by grabbing his hand. That was my mistake. He quickly turned and grasped my shoulder hard and I groaned and let him go. _

"_Why shouldn't I? You care for his safety, obviously, do you love him?" he asked releasing me. I rubbed my shoulder lightly._

"_No but I do not wish to see him hurt and why are you so offended by him other than his affections-" he waved me off and went to open his door. "Do you see him as a better soldier or angel when it comes to being a man?"_

_My question made him stop and close the door slowly which made me worried. He looked at me slowly._

"_What did you just say?" he whispered. I knew I had offended him greatly so I had to diffuse this situation quickly and I knew just how to do it. I had also been watching some of earth's sexual ways. I shook my head._

"_You're too tense and you worry too much." I slowly walked towards him, a small smile coming to my lips which confused him and made him frown._

"_What trick are you playing at?" he asked. I shook my head again._

"_No trick. I just wish to pay you back." I answered lustfully and placed my hand lightly over his breast plate and pushed him back lightly over the bed. Secretly I was surprised I was able to even move him at all which shows me how much control I had over him._

_I pushed him back down on his back and he just watched me. I smiled more and started to work at getting his armor off. He stopped me and I looked at him._

"_Trust me. You won't feel so stressed and angry anymore." I whispered. Gabriel kept looking at me and was thinking to himself before letting me go. I continued to undo his armor and when I got the lower half off I noticed how hard he already was. I looked up at him to see him looking away from me. Now he knew how I felt when he looked directly at me when he licked me._

_I smiled and pulled myself up to him and gently kissed his lips and he returned it just as softly as I applied it._

"_Take off the chest plate." I whispered and pulled away. He moaned at the loss of my lips on his and took no time to get his upper armor off. Once his chest was fully exposed I gently sat on his lap and slid my hands over his hard biceps and I could feel his chest rise and I sensed the shiver going down his spine. I looked down at him to see his eyes closed as if enjoying my touch. His wings were folded in as were mine and I lightly pushed myself off him and landed on my knees and I spread his legs and got closer to him._

"_Stop." he suddenly breathed. "We can't." his voice was ragged and loose._

_I stared at his long length for a second before ignoring him and taking hold of him softly. He surprisingly bucked against me and grasped the sheets of his bed._

"_Allusia." he moaned out. I knew he wanted this as much as I did. I grew closer to him and in one motion I took him into my mouth. I heard him growl softly and the tip of him touched the back of my throat. I didn't gag as I slowly moved up and down bobbing my head and licking around him. At first I thought this was wrong but we are not seen so I did not care at the moment. I moved faster and Gabriel moaned louder and he knotted his fingers in my hair and pushed me down more on him and moving me up and down himself._

_His motions increased but I had to show him I was in charge for now. I grasped his eyes and sucked harder making him move more._

"_Allusia stop!" he suddenly yelled and in quick motion I removed myself from him and looked at him after licking my lips. I was gave him a questioning look. He sat up and grasped my shoulders._

"_I still have to punish you for not telling me about Raphael." he said huskily and before I could think he pulled me up swiftly so I had to slide over him, my legs wide open and I was almost on him._

"_Do it or have me take charge." Gabriel commanded. I knew this would be a rough night. I had no choice but to rip my skirt off since my legs were wide open. Gabriel was already holding onto my waist and trying to get me on top of him and he got what he wanted. He forced me down on him and I couldn't help but moan out. He then sat up and wrapped his large arms around my back and his wings stretched out so now I was pinned to him. He started to grind his hips against me roughly and each time he hit a certain spot inside me making me move against him to feel more pleasure._

_My moans turned to yelling and he had taken over. I moved back on him my breath becoming hitched and I couldn't help but wrap my arms and legs around him. He rips my top off so he can grasp my breast hard. I bite my lip hard as his groping drives me crazy._

"_Do you like this?" he whispered in my ear as he kept moving harder and faster than ever. I can't speak the pleasure is too great. Gabriel then grasped my waist and controlling my movements._

"_Do you want more?" he asked now growling with lust and both our bodies getting moist with sweat. I nodded._

"_Yes." I answered breathlessly. He clenched my waist hard and rolled us over to where I was on my back and Gabriel was on top of me. I could handle his weight and he was leaning on his left arm so I wasn't completely crushed. He pushed harder moaning with each thrust. He put his forehead to mine and I wrapped his arm around his neck moaning against him. He kissed me roughly and pushed even more. I felt myself tighten up. I was ready to release and he knew it._

"_No hold it!" Gabriel commanded. I moaned out._

"_I can't!" I whined. He moved faster._

"_Just hold it!" he grunted. I tightened my stomach as to hold in my release which was driving me crazy. I wouldn't dare ignore his order. His chest moved on mine and his heart beat was fast like mine. I crossed my legs around his waist pushing him further into me which he had no problem doing. I thought I would cry if I wouldn't get my release._

"_Do it!" he suddenly said and bit down on my mark that Raphael had bitten. It was as if he was reclaiming me. I yelled as I felt him release inside me and my own release shook my body as well. My head fell back and I had small spasms all over my body. Gabriel lied beside me and he simply stared at me._

"_Never hide things from me." he stated softly. I looked at him with nothing to say. He placed his large hand over my cheek messaging it. _

"_I want no secrets between us." he added softly. I smiled a small smile and moved closer to him my wings unfolding slightly. He wrapped me in his arms and folded his wings over us both. We fell asleep in each other's arms._

_Angels 2- part 5_

_All was quiet. Gabriel and I still lied in his bed. I was awake and so was he but we still said nothing. We just listened to each other's breathing. His was soft like music to my ears. I never wanted to hear him stop breathing. It's what gave me the will to go on other then father._

_I needed to get back home so I could train a little. I have been gone for two days and need some time to think anyways. I started to pull back lightly but Gabriel's hold on me didn't loosen._

"_Stay." he softly commanded looking down at me. I smiled gently._

"_I must go. I have training to catch up on." I said. He tilted his head slightly._

"_You can train when it's time. The gates of heaven are heavily guarded and we aren't needed for patrolling. Rest." he advised and pulling me closer but stopped him lightly by placing my hands on his chest._

"_It's something I have to do for myself." I answered. He looked at me worryingly._

"_Is the fire in your eyes fading from me?" he asked sadly. "Have I not been the best husband, have I ruined us?" It hurt me to hear him ask me this. It was as if he was wrong but he wasn't. I placed a finger over his lips to silence him. I shook my head._

"_You have done nothing and we are not ruined I am just trying to make the right decisions for everything's that happened." I said lightly. "You've been protecting me and loving me when I needed you. I am failing to be a good wife and soldier to you as a commander." _

_He shook his head._

"_You may not wish to hear this but Raphael is tearing us apart." he stated clearly. I looked down and nodded slowly. Even though I didn't want to admit it he was right. Raphael was trying to get between us and I couldn't think of away to truly get through to him. I nodded._

"_You're right and I don't know what to do?" I asked my eyes forming small tears. Gabriel looked at me with passionate eyes as he used his thumb to wipe away one of my tears._

"_I will help you. Raphael will never come near you." he stated. My eyes widened a little bit. That worried me._

"_No, I know you and you're very forceful." I said confidently. Gabriel smirked then it faded to his cool mask._

"_I will let you handle this, but know you will be watched and if this… disturbing problem doesn't resolve itself then I will handle it." he said very seriously. His eyes were like steel and I knew he meant business. I nodded and curled up into his chest and he embraced me._

_Then a loud bang was heard at the door along with the horn of war. Gabriel and I were instantly alert. From out of his window we saw soldiers flying around towards the gate. Gabriel was quick he slid his armor on so fast I was still getting mine on. He went to his door and opened it to see Michael who alert and his sword in hand._

"_Another army of demons have swarmed the gates this time there's thousand." he said quickly. I was now fully dressed and was standing behind Gabriel ready to leave. My adrenaline was high and I was ready to fight. Gabriel turned to me swiftly._

"_Stay here. You aren't ready to fight." he stated. I stopped in my tracks and was completely caught off guard._

"_What?" I asked._

"_That's an order." he said loudly and picked up his mace and left the room following Michael. I was left with looking at the door Gabriel had just closed. He commanded me to stay behind. So many emotions were in me that I didn't even move from my spot. He said I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to fight. What did he think of me, did he think I was weak?_

_Pure anger flowed through and it made my fists clench. I would have a discussion with the commander when he returned. I simply waited and paced around the room. Night fell and Gabriel had not returned. I was starting to worry about him. I stared out the window at the other homes, the homes I helped build. The skies were very dark and I could see the moon. I sighed and the door opened slowly and I quickly turned to see Gabriel. His armor was smeared with the blood of demons and that now reminded me of his early command. I frowned and turned away back to the window hiding my sigh of relief. I said nothing but listened as he took off his armor. I didn't know how this would start but I didn't care my bottled anger was going to be unleashed._

"_I know you are most likely upset-" _

"_Not upset, furious." I interrupted him which I knew he didn't like. "How can you say I'm not ready?" I asked loudly. He glared obviously not liking my tone and slowly walked up to me and I didn't even move as his face was inches from mine._

"_Because you weren't ready." he stated viciously. Telling me this a second time didn't console me a bit._

"_How can you say that? I am a soldier in father's army and I've been trained by you and Michael I was ready and you knew it." I explained quickly._

"_That is of no concern. If I said you weren't ready then you were not ready." he said calmly. I leaned back and shook my head._

"_I'll never be ready for this army in your eyes no matter how hard I train." I said softly. Gabriel shook his head._

"_You should've never been placed in this army." he simply stated. My fists clenched tightly. I almost couldn't see straight._

"_I haven't even been able to fight in one battle-"_

"_And you never will. I plan to ask father to rank you a submissive archangel again." he interrupted as he turned to put his mace on the floor. My eyes widened at his words._

"_What, no who are you to decide what I get to be here?" I yelled. He turned swiftly to me._

"_The commander of God's army, that's who and you best not forget your status here." he said loudly and angrily. It almost startled me. My status, I couldn't believe he said that. I looked down as if thinking then back up at him with shock. He sighed and held up his hands defensively._

"_Allusia forgive me I didn't mean to say such things." he said softly. I shook my head._

"_You once said I would get no treatment because I was your mate and now you simply tell me what I am and what I can and can't do and look what you've done now. There's no more to say I shall see you in the morning for training, commander." I simply said and walked around him and out the door holding back tears. I knew it would just hurt him to call him by his soldier's status but he treated me like a soldier back there and it hurt me even more. I spread my wings and took off into the sky. I needed to sleep and get rest and sleep this away until morning._

_The wind was refreshing as I flew and my mind started to drift._

"_Allusia." a light voice called to me. I looked to see it was Uriel flying as well. He came beside me and I simply looked at him._

"_How was the battle?" I asked in an acid like tone yet I didn't mean to sound so brash. He sighed._

"_I know you didn't get to go into battle today but today's fight was brutal and beside you are the commander's wife and mate. I'm sure you understand he was only thinking of your safety." he said softly. I sighed and looked down at the lands of heaven as I knew he was right. It was already a challenge having to constantly worry about Gabriel in the battle field I could only imagine how we both would feel if we were both in a bloody battle. I looked up at Uriel who was just staring at me and I nodded._

"_You're right but even he has to see that I'm a soldier and can fight for father just like he and you and every other soldier can." I boldly stated. Uriel thought about my words and nodded then separated from me. I knew I would have to show my mate I could handle myself in a battle or anything else._

_I landed after a few minutes in front of my home and I went inside. I took off my armor slowly and sadly then went to my wash room and bathed. I even wanted to bathe Gabriel's scent from mine but it was impossible. His smell would forever be mixed with mine. I got out and quickly dried off and got dressed in a silk gown then got into the bed. I simply lied on my pillow thinking. I thought of Juliet mostly. Was she coming back or was she even allowed to return to heaven? I hoped father would let her come back. I really needed a friend right now. My eyes slowly closed and darkness engulfed me._

_To be continued_

_Angels 2- part 6_

_My body instantly woke me up. I was getting use to waking up early for training. I sat up and ran a hand through my clustered hair and left my bed and took a quick bath and got into my armor and braided my hair down the middle. I would have to show Gabriel that I was just as ready as any other soldier. I tucked my sword into my sheath and flew out the window and into the air and flew towards the training grounds. I could see other soldiers arriving and I quickly landed and I started walking slowly towards the other soldiers. When they saw me they nodded at me. Cel was among the group. He saw me and smiled._

"_Good morning Allusia," he said then looked around me. "The commander is not with you."_

_I shrugged._

"_We are not speaking to each other as of now. How are you this morning?" I asked calmly keeping my poise statuesque. Cel, looking surprised by my answer, only nodded._

"_I am fine." he said his tone showing visible shock. I nodded._

"_Would you do me the honor in sparring with me if we get the chance?" I asked politely. Showing more shock, the curly brown hair angel nodded._

"_Of course." he answered solemnly. I nodded my thanks and I turned to see the other higher ranked archangels arriving as well as Michael and Gabriel landing in front of us. I looked in another direction and stood straight up as they came over to us. Michael scanned the area._

"_We will be sparing today and end the day with a sparing exam." he explained. Sparing tests were where two soldiers spared and fought their best in front of everyone else to see how good they were in front of the commander. I saw Gabriel's eyes wander towards me, but I didn't even give him a glance because I was still angry at him. I could feel his eyes burning over my body as he stared at me._

_The soldiers nodded and soon started to break off. Cel looked at me and nodded telling me he was ready to spar._

"_Allusia." I hear Michael call. I looked at him to see him smiling a small smile, but underneath it all I could sense he was worried. "I heard you and the Gabriel had a quarrel the other night."_

_I simply knew Gabriel would go to Michael and ask or demand he fix our problem. I shook my head._

"_Not a quarrel, just an argument. Why do you ask?" I ask already knowing the answer. He simply shook his head._

"_I will not intrude on your relationship conflicts my sister, but I will ask who you're sparring partners will be for today and the sparring test?" he asked. Just as I was about to answer an idea popped into my head. Even though this idea was very dangerous I decided to test it out anyways. I smiled._

"_Well Cel is my sparring partner and it's a surprise for my sparing test partner." I said. Michael flexed a golden eyebrow and nodded. _

"_I see well good luck then." he said and walked away. I knew he thought I would try and spar with Gabriel to get my anger out on him but I had another thought on my mind. I am going to show everyone I am not weak._

_I turned to Cel, who was patiently waiting, and smiled._

"_Are you ready?" I asked. Cel nodded._

"_Of course." he said and the two of us walked away towards a spot of our own. Once we were alone Cel turned to me and we both pulled out our swords._

"_Are you ready?" he asked. I only nodded and before I could even think of an attack Cel had glided in front of me with his sword up and ready to slash me but I luckily saw his moves and pulled my sword up and shielded myself from his attack. His strong body pushed me back and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let him win. I quickly shifted so that I was behind him and swung my sword down trying to slash his back right between his wings, but he saw my movements and turned to me and guarded himself with his wing and pushed me back. I slid across the dirt._

_Cel was fast, but that was to be expected. He had been a soldier since his own creation so he was smart and fast, not to mention strong. I was a fool to underestimate his power and think I could beat him._

"_Allusia." A soft yet stern voice called to me. I didn't drop my lower my sword, but I did turn my head a little to the soldier._

"_What is it Raphael?" I asked not wanting to show any softness in my voice. Cel respectfully waited._

"_I only wish to apologize for my earlier actions. I was totally out of line and should not try and complicate your relationship with the commander. Please forgive me I do not wish to ruin our friendship…if there's any friendship at all between us." he explained in a hurt tone. I listened to his words and knew he was telling the truth._

_I turned to him and simply stared at him for a moment. He stood straight up and showing no fear or emotion but his eyes showed plenty of it._

"_Don't ever think of me as weak." I commanded. His eyes widened in shock and he shook his head._

"_I would never think of you as weak." he said honestly._

"_Allusia." I heard Cel say softly and warningly. I looked at him to see him motion his head back and I looked behind him to see Gabriel starring at us immensely. He and Michael were watching the soldiers spar and I guess he was finally looking at us. He looked visibly tense and his fists were clenching. I glared at him and looked away and decided t put my plan in action. I turned back to Raphael._

"_It seems the commander has found out about me." he said. I nodded._

"_Yes but that is of no concern right now." I said. He continued to look at Gabriel so I grabbed his face gently and made him look at me not really caring if Gabriel saw this or not._

"_I will forgive you if you do one thing for me." I said quickly. His green eyes flexed._

"_Anything." he answered with a nod. I nodded and was silent for a split second before answering._

"_I need you to be my sparing exam partner." I commanded. His eyes widened and he looked away for a split second before looking back._

"_Alright, if it will rekindle our friendship in any way I'll do it." he said._

"_Allusia!" I heard Gabriel shout warningly at us. I sighed and looked at him to see his steely eyes growing in patient. I nodded but not out of respect for him and turned back to Raphael._

"_Go." I said softly. Raphael nodded and turned and started walking away. I lifted my head a little._

"_And don't hold back." I said. Raphael stopped and turned to me making his long red braid sway a little._

"_I will not." he said with a soft smile. I smiled back and we turned away from each other. I saw Cel respectfully waiting for me. I nodded with embarrassment._

"_Forgive me for losing focus." I said lightly. He nodded._

"_It's alright. Let's continue." he said. I nodded and we collided with each other. This went on for the remainder of the day. Cel and I fought, we took two breaks and talked, then went back to sparing and not once did he say anything about the problems I had or was facing. We talked like normal angels and it was nice. I found out he had a mate, Ucilia. She was a singer who helped take care of children who had no parents or lost them in battle._

"_Alright soldiers let's get ready for the sparing exam!" Michael called out to everyone. Cel and I looked at each other._

"_Good luck, Cel." I said with a smile. He returned it._

"_And to you as well." he said. We all flew away to the middle of the training ground and formed a large circle. Gabriel stepped out into the middle._

"_I hope you all are ready for this." he said. _

"_Yes, sir." We all said yet I really didn't want to speak at all. Gabriel nodded._

"_Let's began. Cel, pick your partner." he said. Cel nodded and stepped out of the crowd and picked a soldier named Usiel. Michael looked at me and then the two angels._

"_Begin." he stated and the two angels rushed for each other and engaged in sparring. I simply watched as well as the other soldiers as the two angels violently fought. I looked around the row of soldiers to see Raphael not too far from me. He looked my way and nodded and I nodded back._

_I feel a familiar body behind me but not close to me. It was Michael._

"_What is your plan Allusia?" he asked in a hushed tone. I placed my hands behind my back and shook my head a little._

"_No plan why do you ask?" I asked wandering if he was asking on behalf of Gabriel._

"_Because I am concerned about the conversation you had with Raphael." he answered truthfully. I nodded._

"_We are at good terms again. That is all." I answered._

"_Gabriel does not think this. He thinks you are flirting with Raphael to get under his skin." he said quickly. I scoffed lightly as I watched two new soldiers form in the middle. Cel had won his match and I smiled at him and leaned back._

"_If he weren't so obsessed about trying to keep me a weak soldier then we wouldn't be in this predicament we are in now." I said rather calmly. He did not respond so I turned my head slightly to see if he was there and he wasn't._

_Angels 2- part 7_

_There were many matches held tonight. Some soldiers lost, others were victorious. At first I thought I would never be called but Raphael sure was. He stepped out into the middle of the circle. I glanced at Gabriel to see the normal look of hatred on his face._

"_Who do you choose to fight, Raphael?" I heard Michael say with a little bit of harshness. Raphael didn't seem fazed by his voice and he turned to me and pointed directly at me._

"_I choose Allusia." he stated. I grinned slightly and a lot of angels murmured amongst themselves. I stepped out of the crowd and smiled lightly as I walked up to Raphael._

"_NO." Gabriel demanded and stepped out of the crowd and towards us. All eyes were on his fierce stance and I wasn't a bit surprised._

"_Is there a problem commander?" I asked almost innocently. His glare flashed from me to Raphael then back to me._

"_Yes, I do not approve of this fight." he explained in a commanding tone. No one said a word and I kept a confused look on my face. _

"_Why not, do you think I am incapable of fighting a simple battle such as sparring match?" I asked in a light blameless tone. Gabriel only glared at me knowing my intentions. I stared back but underneath I was telling him that if he didn't let me do one thing for myself or at least stand up for myself then I would make sure to make this bonding a nightmare for him. He continued to stare his angry stance lightening up a tad and he backed away back towards Michael. They both stood in the front of the crowd and watched with nerving stares. I looked at Raphael who nodded and stood back from me pulling his sword from his sheath. I did the same and took out my swords. We started at each other waiting for the command to be given for us to start. It was silent and I felt a pang of nervousness but I held my ground. This was the chance I wanted and I wasn't going to let fear get me now. I just had to think as if I was still the angel without fear._

"_Begin." Michael's voice sounded almost like an echo in our minds. Raphael let out a yell as he came at me full force. My heart beat fast as I darted for him and collided my swords with his. Our weapons made a loud clang as we were face to face with one another. He looked so determined as did I. I was able to use all my strength and push him back then I swung my sword at his chest but he blocked it. He pushed me back and did the same attack but my wings folded and protected me, but I did not see him crouch and swiftly. I fell back but my wings caught me and pushed my back up and I yelled a fierce shout as I spun towards him. _

_I saw nothing but blurs but I heard the same exact spinning and knew he was doing the same. Our weapons were out and we finally came across to the other side and for a second my heart sped up and I knew I was cut. I stopped and froze for a second and looked down to see blood going down my leg. I was cut in my back but I felt myself heal. I could feel Gabriel's tenseness grow and I turned and looked at Raphael to see him slowly turning to me and I wanted to gasp as I saw I had slashed his chest plate off and his face. His wound healed of course and I was secretly pleased with myself._

_We continued to stare at each other knowing we had to continue. I saw Raphael smile even if his face was covered in blood. I felt the adrenaline rush and I was ready now, ready to take on anything. Both our wings spread again and we collided with each other once more and we slashed and spun and kicked and punched at each other. Gabriel's breathing increased and I knew he didn't like how the fight was progressing. I on the other hand enjoyed it and so did Raphael._

_Our last position was me on top of Raphael with my sword to his neck._

"_Stop, enough!" Gabriel shouted and we all froze. I looked at him confused and he looked so distraught as if something was tearing him up from the inside. "That is enough for the evening everyone return home." _

_The soldiers nodded and I got up and helped Raphael up._

"_Thank you." I said. He nodded._

"_You're pretty good." he complimented. Before I could say anything my wrist was grabbed almost violently and I was taken away from Raphael by Gabriel. I could only look at the back of his head as he led me to the temple. I found myself slammed against the wall and Gabriel's muscular arms were on both sides of me and his face was close to mine._

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me by putting yourself in constant danger in front of me!" he growled. I leaned in towards him and pushed his chest with both intentions to get him off me and to get a little anger out._

"_If that's what it takes for me to show you that I am not weak then I will continue to put myself in harm's way then I will do it…I'm not weak Gabriel. Why can't you see that?" _

_My voice was weak and shattered and I hated it. Gabriel looked at me sorrowfully and ran his fingers down my cheek and shook his head._

"_I do not think of you as weak but I will always think father made a bad decision in putting you in my army. You are my bright star and my only love…I cannot lose you." he whispered so softly against me his body completely on mine. I felt his forehead against my own but I refused to let his lips touch mine._

"_Let me make a deal with you." I whispered to him. His eyes locked with mine to let me know he was listening. "Let me fight in one battle, just one, and if I do not fight as if I am a true soldier then you can take me out of father's army and I will not argue but if I do fight like a soldier you will have to deal with your mate being in your army."_

_Gabriel looked pained by this deal but sighed and nodded._

"_Okay." he said in a slightly bitter tone and kissed me roughly and I returned it this time placing my hands on his cheeks. His arms trailed to my waist and grasped them firmly and pulled them to his groin. I moaned lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back and panted slightly. Gabriel smiled._

"_I love you." he said softly. I smiled back and hugged him._

"_I love you, too." I replied. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. I chuckled then looked up at him. "Where would you like me to patrol tonight?" Gabriel shook his head and took a step back._

"_You will not patrol tonight. The only place you shall be is in my bed." he said with a slight lustful growl. I smirked._

"_One night without me being in your bed couldn't have stirred you that much." I said with a soft laugh. His facial features became smooth again but a small smile remained on his lips._

"_You have no worldly idea how it felt without you by my side." he said softly. I could only smile at how my absence had strained him. It surprised me actually._

_Gabriel and I separated that day. He had to discuss some things with the other generals of his army. He asked me to stay in the area of the homes and not wander in the forests. I guess it was because he wanted to make sure our bond remained strong. The farther mates were apart the more light headed the two angels felt. So I spent my time in the temple with some of the submissive angels. I felt bad that I wasn't able to do any patrolling but of course it was Gabriel's command. I was not in my armor but in a silk brown and gold dress. I was playing a small harp lost in my thoughts when a loving voice rang in my senses._

"_Have I ever told you how you were created?" I looked up and stopped playing my harp to see father staring down at me with the brightest of smiles. He looked back at the other angels and simply nodded and that one nod made every angel in his throne room stand and walk slowly out of the room. I couldn't help but flutter my wings and float to my bear feet and glide over to his side. The lamps of fire started to slowly dim and I could see father looking up as did I. Darkness fell over us and I couldn't help but gasp as stars started to swirl as if they were a beautiful tornado. _

"_I created every angel from my own body, heavens soil, and the air, " father started and as he explained I saw a small figure that looked like father and then many angels, shaped by stars, started to form around the bigger star of my father. " When I created my sons and daughters I saw them as equals and the vessels of my love and when I decided to put everyone in pairs I knew there would be difficulties."_

_The angels started to pair up with one another and I watched with fascination. I couldn't even speak but I would sometimes nod. Then I saw one angel that was alone._

"_Since Gabriel was my messenger and my right shield, he had many duties to fulfill. I knew he would find a mate but as intelligent as I am I did not know how." he said stopping. I looked at him. In my mind father did know everything and it visibly stunned me of how he didn't know something. I looked back up at the stars._

"_I saw sadness in his eyes which were covered by his tough character. He had the responsibility of leading my army against Lucifer's minions. He always made himself sharper than the other soldiers, even Michael saw this. I did not see this fair so I decided to do an experiment. I knew there was a soul out in the abyss that still needed to be an angel." he said clearly. I looked at how the stars moved away from the one star. Then a few feet away I saw a blue shining light start to appear then it exploded into blue waves._

"_I had never made an angel from a star and I had made many colorful stars instead of just balls of fire, so I chose a blue star and breathed life into it. Many angels liked to watch me create new angels and I thought since this was a star and not earth or air or myself I had to make it an archangel." he told then suddenly there was a bright light and I saw father, on the ceiling, looking down at something. Other angels were standing around him mumbling to themselves and I even saw Michael and Gabriel standing side by side looking serious. The view shifted and my eyes widened as I saw what they were looking down at. Something was curled up in grey wings and soon they moved out of the way to the sight of a black body curled up in the fetal position._

_Its hair was black and long and wavy as well and it all came rushing into my mind. That was me, my birth. I saw Gabriel's body tighten up and his eyes scan over me. I couldn't help but smirk._

"_It was then I knew that Gabriel wanted to be paired with you just from his expression about your creation, I knew he would find happiness." Father told._

_Angels 2- part 8_

_It went dark for a split second before the lamps fire raged again and I looked straight ahead for a second._

"_Father what was…the purpose of this story?" I asked slowly not wanting to offend him. He looked up at me with a small smile._

"_I once said I had made you from a star yet you are the only angel in heaven whose creational story I had never told before." he answered. A star, I was made from a star. I looked down and was at a loss for words. The doors opened and the angels started to come back in. I looked out the window to see it had grown dark. Time must've gone by fast quickly. I looked back at father and exhaled._

"_Thank you for telling me this story." I said. Father nodded carelessly._

"_Maybe you can get your husband to tell you the story of his thoughts of you creation." he stated. I remained silent as I knew I should be returning home, well to Gabriel's home. I nodded at my father's advice._

"_I must go father. Good night." I said and spread my wings and took off towards a window and into the sky. The night air was cool and I wandered if Gabriel had already returned home. I also wandered if father had created me to sooth Gabriel's saddened heart. No. Father saw me as an equal to the others, a vessel for his love. I would never think thoughts which questioned his undying love for me._

_I flew down and landed silently in the rows of neighborhoods and started to silently walk to Gabriel's home. It was so quiet and peaceful. I stopped at his door and looked up at the moon which was so bright and beautiful. I went inside to see it was dark of course and my mate starring out his window. He stood straight up naked and with his right arm pressed against the side of the window and his forehead pressed against his arm._

_He looked to be in deep thought. I silently closed the door and his wings fluttered so I knew that he was aware of my presence. He looked like a statue and beautiful one at that. I slowly walked up behind him with a warm smile on my lips. I stopped behind him and placed my arms under his arms and rested my hands on his chest. His wings stayed folded so I was able to place my chin on his left shoulder._

"_Why do you look so lost my winged lover?" I asked softly. His eyes remained fixed on the outside world until he looked at me with soft emotionless eyes._

"_Michael troubles me. He has been acting strange lately and I know it's because of Juliet." he answered. I sighed silently and nodded. I missed her so much and I wish father would tell me something on how to get her back but he hasn't._

_I nodded._

"_Michael is strong. He has been there for us and now it is our turn to be there for him." I advised. He looked me up and down._

"_His faith in himself is dying and I am not sure of how to pull him out of his deep depression over Juliet. I cannot have him weakening at our most desperate time. Demons are attacking more then they usually are at the gates and we need to be on high alert." he explained. I continued to look at him with soft eyes and I knew that Michael needed guidance. I turned Gabriel to me and lightly ran my right hand over his cool cheek._

"_All we can do is offer as much help as we can give and hope our brother finds his way." I told softly. "Michael would never slack off to the point that he is unable or unfit to fight or make an important decision. You know this."_

_Gabriel leaned into my touch and placed his hand over mine._

"_You always have the answers." he said then leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back, his lips full and smooth. I loved it. He bit my lips hard and I gasped out and he used that time to slip his tongue into my mouth. We wrestled for dominance until I felt something poking my inner thigh. I smiled against his lips and looked up at him._

"_So tell me do you always think heavy thoughts while naked?" I asked with a soft laugh. Gabriel hummed._

"_Yes. You should join me." he said, his hands trailing over my wrap and I felt him start to clench my silk. I quickly stopped him._

"_No." I said. Gabriel was confused by my actions. I then smirked._

"_I will not have you tearing my gowns or dresses this time." I said lightly and started to gently remove my gown and my wings folded a little so they could slide to the ground. I slowly stepped out of them, my eyes not leaving Gabriel's but once I was naked he couldn't help but break contact to look at my body. I smirked._

"_I bet the great commander can't stand there for fifteen seconds without touching his mate." I challenged. Gabriel's eyes darkened with lust as I knew he could not resist a challenge. He simply looked down at my body and did nothing. Time had started simultaneously in our minds and I started to look at his body. _

_I felt as if I had more restraint but as I looked into Gabriel's eyes I saw they grew dark with lust and his breathing started to increase and it wasn't hard to miss. His heart beat was speeding up and his fists clenched so very lightly. Was he really having trouble restraining himself? I decided to help him out._

"_Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fift-"before I could even finish the last number his lips captured mine in a rough passionate kiss. His arms were around me in an instant and all I could feel was air hitting me as I found myself on my back on his bed. I pulled him closer as I started to slowly grind against him. Gabriel growled out as he responded by grinding back against me. The sheer friction was driving me to the edge and soon I felt him grasp my legs and force them open. I was ready for him and he kissed me again and I felt him enter me. I moaned against him as he continued to push into me until he was all the way inside me._

_He forced my leg above his shoulder and started to pull out before ramming back into me. I moaned out and my head fell back as I felt the shock of pleasure shoot up my body. Gabriel pushed harder grunting with each thrust and I felt so alive as he moved. I clenched the blankets hard as Gabriel grasped my waist and forced me harder on him. I yelped slightly as he thrusted. _

"_I learned something else to increase your pleasure." he panted then reached between my legs and started to rub my clitoris. I gasped hard as I had never been touched there before, only licked. _

"_Gabriel!" I yelled as I felt myself tighten as my bundles of nerves were touched. He groped my breast greedily and grinded heavily against me. I continued panting and moaning with absolute pleasure. He leaned back in and kissed me again before leaning back and pulling me with him so that I was sitting on him now._

"_Move." he growled. I complied with his command and placed my hands on his knees and started to move up and down on him and the pleasure increased. I whimpered and moaned as I felt him moving inside me. Our wings had stretched as we moved as one. Gabriel took one of my breast in his mouth and sucked hard while massaging the other one and placing his free arm around my back. Our bodies grew moist with sweat and I felt myself ready to explode._

_We thrusted against each other a few more times before we both let out loud moans and grunts a sign of a wonderful and powerful release. Gabriel and I moved with each other slowly riding out our orgasms before lying down beside one another. We kissed each other one last time before letting darkness take us in our sleeps. I felt Gabriel's arms around me as my world went blurry._

_A few months had passed and I had not been in a battle yet but Gabriel and my bet still stood. I had continued training and was getting better each day. Raphael and I had become mutual friends again, but that didn't stop Gabriel from watching us constantly whenever we're together. I didn't mind though. Michael didn't distance himself from us like I thought he would. In his eyes I saw loneliness but a bit of happiness as well. I decided to wait until father gave us news about Juliet. There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about her. But today I could not think of her for the trumpet of war was sounded. My heart leaped out of my chest and since I was already in my armor I took to the skies with the other soldiers. Michael was at my side in an instant._

"_Stay by me or Uriel or Gabriel." he commanded. I looked at him sternly._

"_Trust that I can handle myself brother." I answered. Michael sighed and nodded and we flew past the golden gates of heaven. They looked bigger then I'd ever imagined. I followed Michael towards the middle of the line which was starting to form in front of the gates which started to close. It was now dark and lightning could be seen from afar and I saw dark figures started to form. I looked to my right to see Uriel and Raphael not too far from me. I then looked to my left to see Gabriel and Michael beside each other next to me. I felt almost excited. Finally I'd be able to fight and defend the kingdom of heaven and prove myself._

_It started to rain and my hair started to grow damp. I glared roughly at the demons that started to grow closer to us. The clouds being our battlefield would never hold a human being. The air grew cold and I knew a brutal battle was about to begin. _

"_Ready!" we heard Gabriel command. We removed our weapons in unison and created a fighting stance. When the demons got close enough we charged letting out loud shouts as we flew towards the field. There was no time for thinking there was just acting._

_I saw a demon in my sights and I let out a fierce yell as I sliced it in half. All I could hear was yelling and screeching and blades ripping through demons. Blood was everywhere, of the demons of course. Since father blesses our armor it had magical shields that stopped the blood of a demon from killing or turning us in to demons ourselves. Another demon attacked me and I clashed swords with it. After swiping its weapons from its hands I sliced it right down the middle. I looked around to see absolute horror. The suddenly my braid is pulled and I am thrown to the ground. I looked up to see a hammer about to come down on me but I am quick. My wings shield and I force myself up and I slash at the demon that had attacked me. He was big and had razor sharp teeth and he came at me again._

_I charged at it and clashed weapons with it. It swings and hard and I kick it so hard is drops its weapon and bends over almost in defeat. I try to deliver my final blow but the creature shrieks and comes up wrapping its big arms around me making me gasp in surprise. He lifted me off the ground and kept snapping at me with its teeth but I head but it in the forehead and it luckily dropped me. It stumbled back and I took that time to plunge my sword into its stomach._

_The war went on for hours and I was covered in the blood of demons. I saw Cel fighting as well as Michael, Raphael, and even Gabriel fighting. They fought well and I constantly worried for Gabriel's safety. I was fighting two demons and they were getting the upper hand. Suddenly before I knew it Raphael was at my side nodding at me. I returned it and we each attacked a demon fighting with all our strength and we finally destroyed them. Suddenly the demons started to fly away back under the clouds. I looked at Raphael to see he was covered in blood and he looked back at me and nodded and smirked. I smirked back and soon heard the soldiers cheering over their victory. I looked up to see the rain had stopped. I was s dirty._

"_Get any wounded to the medical house and the rest of you to head back to your homes for the night. You all did well." I heard Michael command and I looked around to see him looking for someone. Maybe he was looking for me. I made my way through the crowd and smiled as I was behind him and I saw Gabriel was beside him._

"_Some fight." I said panting slightly. They both turned in unison and Gabriel's eyes widened._

"_Allusia." he said and quickly came up to me and embraced me in a hug. He too was covered in the blood of demons. I hugged him back with my sword in my hand and embraced him tightly. I looked to Michael smiling at me happily and I knew he was glad that I was safe. Gabriel pulled back and kisses me. I smiled against his lips as I returned the kiss. He pulled back and scanned me over._

"_Are you hurt?" he asked quickly. I shook my head._

"_No, are you?" I questioned. He smirked._

"_This fight wasn't nearly rough enough to wound me." he told. On the inside it felt like a rough fight to me, but this was my first fight and I knew more was to come._

"_I am returning home to wash my armor and myself." Michael told looking down at himself. I smiled at him and nodded._

"_Aye I am going to do the same." I said with a chuckle. Michael nodded._

"_Good job." he said. I nodded my thanks happy to hear my brother say that and watched as he flew off towards the gates of Heaven._

"_I wish to join you in bathing yourself to celebrate your new rank as a soldier…by the waterfall?" Gabriel suggested lacing his fingers with mine. I smiled with utter happiness and nodded._

"_I would love to." I said softly. Gabriel smiled and spread his wings and I did the same and we flew off into the sky that was now cleared up in a bright blue._

_Angels2-part 9_

_That evening we flew deep into the forest and landed at the lake where we first bonded. It looked just as beautiful as when we first met. We shed our armor quickly and simply stood in front of each other smiling lovingly into the others eyes. I knew that he would only be this way towards me. He would never show this much warmth and love towards anyone else but me. We took each other's hands and slowly dipped into the warm yet cool water. Our arms and blood was covered in blood but it all washed away in the water and we slowly spread our wings over our heads and made our way under the waterfall. Our strong wings stopped the water from crashing down on us. I smiled up at Gabriel whose grey eyes show so much heat and passion._

"_You fought well, very well." he said softly, his left cheek had a smudge of blood on it. I smiled and dipped my hands into the water and cupped some of it in my hands then opened my fingers so the water could fall and I let my wet hands slide over his cheek to wash away the blood. Gabriel's hands rested on my waist as I did this._

"_I would not be such a soldier without you helping me." I said softly. "I am just glad you gave me a chance to prove myself."_

_Gabriel's chest inflated as he opened his mouth._

"_I would always give you a chance my love." he said warmly then kissed me. I returned the kiss and then wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer. Before I knew it I felt myself pressed against the rock wall which was hidden under the waterfall. Gabriel pressed his body harder on mine and I let out a soft moan and pulled away and looked at him._

"_Did you ever think I would lose our little bet?" I asked curiously. Gabriel leaned back a little curiously._

"_What has brought this thought upon you?" he asked in a low tone. I couldn't help but shrug carelessly as I looked down then back up._

"_Simply curious, I know how you are use to being in charge and I wanted to make sure that I didn't in some way defy you." I said in a soft and almost guilty tone. Gabriel's eyes softened and he lightly touched my cheek and his thumb gently caressed my skin._

"_I would never place upon you a command of which you would have to defy me. I wouldn't dare put you in such a painful position." he answered lightly. I smiled warmly up at him as I felt his warm thumb gently rub over my cheek._

"_Why do you think we were paired Gabriel?" I asked in a hushed tone. Gabriel looked a little surprised and then worry flashed over his face._

"_I don't understand. Why do you ask this?" he asked his voice hardening slightly. I only chuckled and rested my hands on his chest._

"_I only ask because I wish to know your thoughts. Why do you think we were paired? Do you think it was fate, destiny… or something completely different?" I asked in a gentle tone. Gabriel only stared down at me and sighed silently and folded his wings down further so now I could see the everything behind him, but my eyes only remained on him._

"_I remember the day you were first created. Michael and I were young yet of course our immortality kept us in our original forms. When father said he would be creating an angel from a star Michael and I were very interested. We wanted to see who this beautiful star would look like as an angel. Now I had heard that this angel would be a man and I thought little on your creation but when I watched him make you and pulled you into life I was almost stunned._

_When you first stood to your feet and looked around I thought I had seen a new life and when you looked at me I felt honored to have your eyes upon me. You looked so fragile and all I wanted to do was protect you and shield you from any other dominant male's eyes who thought they could have you," he started to explain. All I could do was listen to his story. "Before you're birth all I knew in my life was obedience, but then when you were created I knew there were other reasons in my life. New emotions filled me and I knew that someday you'd be paired with me."_

_I smiled warmly up at him happy to hear his story of his feelings for me._

"_So destiny then?" I asked soothingly, trailing my fingers down his chest and keeping eye contact with him. He tilted his head to the side then smiled._

"_Yes. Destiny." he said and leaned in and kissed me again._

_Years have passed and things in Heaven have been quiet and easy and I was now the third best soldier in my father's army. Michael, Gabriel and I grew closer every time we trained or spared. Sometimes we'd even spar at night and just talk about mindless things. I had even moved in with Gabriel._

_Tonight was different. I lied awake in Gabriel's arms as he slept peacefully. I simply watched as Gabriel slept peacefully. He looked so peaceful and even strong as he slept. It was silent in the room and not even our wings moving from time to time made a sound. Something had stirred me and I could not sleep so I silently started to move and of course Gabriel's eyes slowly started to flutter open and I couldn't help but smile._

"_I did not mean to stir you." I said lightly. He remained still._

"_What moves you?" he asked as if he wasn't tired at all. I sighed and sat up then moved from the bed making Gabriel sit up. "Allusia?"_

_I started to dress myself then looked at him with a short smile._

"_I will return." is all I said. He shook his head._

"_This I know, but where are you going?" he questioned placing his arms on his knees of which he propped up. I looked at him._

"_I am going to the spot where Juliet had first fallen. I have to think." I said softly and was already opening the door, but before I could even get the door fully open Gabriel was in front of me._

"_Allusia, this worries me." he said truthfully. I nodded understanding him._

"_I know but trust me." I said softly placing my hand on his cheek. His grey orbs did not leave my eyes and he nodded. I smiled and pecked him once on the lips and walked around him and outside. I spread my wings and took to the skies and was silent on my way to the edge of Heaven. I landed and looked around. Fog was around the ground and I looked down onto the earth. What was down there that she needed to leave this beautiful place for?_

_I sighed and looked up at the darkness. It was cool out and my wings closed around me to keep me warm. I tilted my head softly and simply sat down on the ground and looked down on earth and its imperfect, sinful ways. I would forever love father's creation but I still felt that they should be sometimes punished before being forgiven, but that was not how father was. I pushed the thought of punishment away and went back to studying the planet._

_I ended up falling asleep on the grass due to my heavy thinking._

"_Allusia." a voice woke me quickly. I rolled over to see Raphael smiling down at me. I mumbled._

"_Raphael." I said lightly and got up. He was in his armor and his red hair pulled back. I stretched then thought for a second._

"_Have I missed training?" I asked. He shook his head._

"_No, I was passing by on my way to the training grounds, when I saw you like this." he said. I nodded._

"_Thank you for waking me up." I said. He only nodded and spread his wings and flew off. I sighed heavenly and returned to my home._

_Angels2-part 10_

_My wings hurt for some odd reason and I kept them folded. I bathed quickly and put on my armor. I braided my hair and walked outside to see Cel at my door. I arched my brow._

"_Cel?" I asked. He only nodded._

"_Allusia, father requests you." he said. I was a little stunned but said nothing and nodded._

"_Alright." I mumbled and walked down the hall. Cel followed._

"_You do not wish to fly there?" he asked curiously. I shook my head._

"_My wings hurt. I must've slept on them wrong." I explained. Cel nodded as if understanding. We walked to the temple and the door was opened to us. We walked down the hall in almost a serious fashion. Once we reached the main hall we saw Michael and Gabriel leaving it. The four of us stopped._

"_Allusia, what are you doing here?" Michael asked. Gabriel looked curious as well yet relieved as well._

"_Father requested me." I said. Michael and Gabriel looked at each other then back at me._

"_Head to the training grounds for training once you are done here, both of you." Gabriel instructed, looking at Cel then me. We nodded._

"_Yes, commander." we said in unison then walked pass them and into main hall. Father sat calmly on his throne and smiled down at us._

"_Ah Cel, Allusia I'm glad you both made it here." he said in a light joyous tone. I was unaware that Cel was needed also and looked at him for a split second before nodding at father._

"_Of course father." I answered._

"_We would never ignore an order from you." Cel added. Father nodded and remained smiling before stepping off his throne and walking down the steps. I was now alert for he never came off his throne, but I kept my pose. He walked up to us and stopped._

"_I am sending you and Cel on a mission. A mission to bring Juliet home." he answered. My eyes widened and I almost went into shock._

"_Father?" I asked. He paced around in front of me._

"_Yes, I send you, Allusia because I believe you can get through to her. I send Cel because he is one of the best." he explained. I looked down at his words. I wished he had sent Michael with me because he could've helped as well._

"_I will take this mission with great pride." Cel answered. Father nodded with approval then looked at me. I looked back at him and nodded sternly._

"_We will not fail." I said. Father nodded with a smile and turned away from us._

"_You will leave in a week." he informed. Cel and I bowed._

"_Understood." we said then looked at each other and walked out of the hall. Once we were alone in the hallway Cel looked at me._

"_Will this mission compromise your emotions?" he asked. I looked at him._

"_What do you mean?" I asked in a hard tone. His stare on me hardened._

"_Everyone in heaven knows of you and Juliet's friendship. I want to know now if you'll be able to handle this since it is you're first mission." he explained. I scowled at him._

"_I will be fine." I said and continued walking until we were out of the temple and heading down to the training field. Cel placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me to him. I looked at him with curiosity._

"_Train hard for the demons on earth will not be like the demons we kill." He said. I took in his words then nodded and took his hand off my shoulder and into my own and we squeezed each other's hands as if making a promise._

"_Cel, Allusia, what's going on?" we heard Gabriel ask as he came over to us. Michael was behind him and I was unsure of how he'd take the news. Cel nodded at Gabriel._

"_Father has given Allusia and me a mission." he answered boldly. Gabriel's tone hardened and I knew he wasn't impressed by the news. Gabriel was always given the missions from father to give to his soldiers. I assumed since he wasn't aware that he was very confused and upset._

"_A mission?" Michael asked. I nodded._

"_A mission to bring back Juliet." I answered. Michael tensed, as intended, and looked down. Gabriel looked away then back at me._

"_Why wasn't I informed?" he asked then looked at Cel as if wanting him to answer. Cel shrugged._

"_I am not sure commander." he answered and then suddenly I felt something. Something that made me gasp out. The three angels looked at me with their eyebrows pushed with confusion. I grasped my stomach and gasped again. My knees went weak and I felt myself falling._

"_Allusia!" Gabriel said quickly and grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me to hold me up. I looked down at my stomach and could sense the soldiers surrounding me, but Michael kept them back. This could only mean one thing._

"_I- I –I …" was all I could get out but I wanted to say it._

_Gabriel held me close._

"_What is it?" he asked in a frantic tone. My test felt tight but then it loosened and I blinked a few times before standing up on my own, but Gabriel refused to let me go. I looked around at all the worried faces staring at me._

"_I'm pregnant." I answered._

_End_


End file.
